Matt Goldnight
A Short notice: The Notice is that The Starhawk is not owned by me. It was requested by Echo Whitelaser and we have shared it, though he owns it more than I do. The Starhawk can be found on my Umbaran Lot (Awesome Construction Center). If you wish to have a picture taken alongside it, let me know Ingame :) Introduction Matt Goldnight (50BBY- 19BBY) was born on the Tropical Planet Lehon. His parents were partially human, Partially Timelord. Shortly after Birth, The Bando Gora arrived at his Home and Murdered his Mother. His Father, with timelord abilities, was able to Partially fight them off but eventually he was killed. Since that day, Goldnight sought Revenge for what they had done to his Family. He was somehow able to find Food that would supply him for the Majority of his Early Career. Childhood As a Child, Matt grew up terribly. He was often teased in his Orphanage. He eventually ran away from the Orphanage, and took to a life of Stealing and running. He lived like this ever since he was 11, and only stopped after encountering a Jedi (Master Kenobi) Who told him that stealing was not the only way of living. Kenobi took him to a Care Home for the Homeless, where he grew up without fear of much. When he was 18, Goldnight left the Orphanage and was kidnapped by Kaminoan Scientists who were experimenting with Captured people. Goldnight's memory was erased and he became Sergeant Aman of the 501st Military Career (Captain Aman) Goldnight became Captain Aman in charge of the 216th Battalion. Aman served under Jedi General Davik Duskmelter who was known for his legendary ability at Lightsaber Combat. The Pair had many adventures together, once involving Count Dooku himself. Aman assisted Davik by shooting the Count on the shoulder, damaging him slightly. Aman had many units who were very brave and would never abandon another soldier. Aman, though in charge of the battalion, had many second in command units. These included CT-2452 (Cazy) and CT-4519 (Rockshot). These men were very reliable, especially as Cazy was an ARC trooper. Aman served the Army until a few months after the Clone War had begun. Life out the Army (Matt Goldnight) After Serving in the Army, Goldnight was told his heritage and all about his secret force ability. He was trained by the Kaminoans to use Force Absorb, Dash,Choke,Lightning,Repulse,Mind Trick and force push. Goldnight trained and trained until the Jedi High Council found out what the Kaminoans were doing. Goldnight was told to flee before the Jedi would kill him. Goldnight obeyed and restarted life as a Rogue force user. Goldnight fled to Geonosis, where he helped the Geonosians to win the second battle of Geonosis. He assisted by upgrading the Geonosian fighters so they could penetrate Republic Gunships. Matt told the Geonosians everything they needed to know about Republic AT-TE's and Gunships. He even told them what the Jedi's plan was for taking the planet. Goldnight was considered a hero by the Geonosians, for his theory had been correct and they had destroyed plenty of enemy tanks and bombers. However, it was not enough to save the Geonosians. After Poggle the Lesser was captured, Goldnight left the planet and headed for Dathomir. Bounty Hunting Goldnight landed on Dathomir to seek advice from the infamous Mother Talzin about what to do next. Mother Talzin told him to start a career in Bounty Hunting. She made him a rifle that he would use and several other weapons. She then made him a set of armour and told him to go to Coruscant. He obeyed and left in his Starfighter. Surviving Underneath Goldnight returned to Coruscant and bought a flat underneath in The Under World. He signed up to a Bounty Hunter Guild and told them only his name and his price range. Matt then waited for days to receive a assignment. He received a mission to capture Meeko, a criminal leader. Apparently, He had escaped from Oovo 4 after a riot broke out. Goldnight instantly traveled to the Spaceport nearest the Prison. Matt searched the Spaceport and instantly found Meeko. Meeko had his Bodyguards with him, Though Goldnight used force lightning on them. Matt captured Meeko and flew to the Guild's headquarters. He handed Meeko over and was rewarded very handsomely. Goldnight then returned to Coruscant Underworld for his next assignment. His next assignment was to track down a Quarren who was selling stolen weapons to a secret organization called the Bando Gora. Goldnight had heard of the Bando Gora from Jango Fett. Fett had told Goldnight all about how dangerous they were. Goldnight wished that they were dead, therefore he happily accepted the Mission. Matt flew his Air speeder to the location given to him by the Guild. Matt found the Quarren (Lee Hares) near the Bar in a private room. By the look of things, he was talking to the new leader of the Bando Gora (A Trandoshan called Piro) about the shipment of new weapons that had been stolen from both the Republic and The Separatists. Goldnight told the Barman what he would do so as not to create panic. The Barman reluctantly agreed. Matt moved towards the closed door, his rifle set to stun. At least stunning people made them keep quiet so they didn't do your head in. He moved in and opened the door. Lee Hares seemed ready for the attack, for he had a blaster in his hand before Goldnight had even opened the door. The fight was very brief- Hares fired at Goldnight who used the Force to absorb the blasts power. Matt fired and stunned Hares before he had reloaded his Blaster. Matt then picked up the limp body and took it to his Air speeder, before arriving at his flat. He then binded Hares' hands together and flew him to the Guilds Headquarters. Once again, The Guild rewarded him neatly and gave him another assignment. He checked it and fear trickled down his spine. The next target was a Jedi. But it wasn't just a Jedi. It was Duskmelter. He knew that Duskmelter was one of the best Jedi in the order. He had also been his Jedi General. Unhappily, Goldnight accepted the assignment. He knew where the Jedi would be. He would have to infiltrate the jedi temple. The Infamous bounty Hunter Cad Bane had successfully done this, though he had stolen a holocron. Goldnight spent several days watching the temple from a distance, attempting to see a way in. He finally figured that all of the towers were a weak point. Quickly, Goldnight re-programmed battle droids and droidekas to Infiltrate the temple... "Bounty's are there to be broken..."- Goldnight Hunter Squad Goldnight first attacked the temple from the South Tower. He, Aurra Sing and Dengar shot several jedi, killing them all. Goldnight had split the Hunters into 2 teams: The first consisted of Goldnight, Aurra Sing and Dengar. The other consisted of Boba Fett, Embo, Sugi and Shahan Alama. The 2 teams would attack all 4 of the towers, killing all the jedi in the rooms. Of all the bounty hunters, only Goldnight and Aurra Sing had force powers. Goldnight used force crush to damage all the consoles and cameras in the room. Matt saw several Jedi fighters swarming the Temple, though the assassin droids were firing at them from the Hunters starships. Aurra Sing suddenly opened fire at a jedi at the end of the hall. Goldnight spun around and realized it was their target. Goldnight rushed forward and engaged the jedi in combat. Duskmelter certainly kept his reputation. Together, Goldnight and Duskmelter exchanged several blows, resulting in severe damage to Goldnights ribs. After a few moments, Duskmelter received a message from his new commander. Rage fueling him, Goldnight used the force to crush the comlink. Duskmelter used the force to suddenly blast Goldnight out of the window. Goldnight fell and his Bounty Hunters retreated. Attack from Bossk After unsucessfully attacking the Jedi temple, Matt returned to his flat and waited for yet another assignment. He was given one but instead of it being made by the Guild, It was from the Galactic republic. Curious, he read on. It was apparently a Bounty on another Hunter: A Trandoshan called Bossk. He had heard that Bossk had escaped from the Republic Prison and had vanished. He knew that Bossk only respected one person: Boba Fett. After attacking the Temple, Fett had vanished into the outer rim on another assignment. He told the Guild what his plan was and requested to know where Fett was. The Guild told him that Fett was on the Asteroid Polis Massa. Goldnight instantly flew to the asteroid. When he reached it, he tracked Slave I to the surface before getting out to find him. The Guild had told him that Fett was after a secret weapon that was being developed by the republic. Suddenly, Matt was under attack by Bossk, who had his Rifle with him. Matt kicked Bossk hard in the belly, crippling him. Goldnight then reached out and opened fire with his E-4 Blaster. Bossk rolled past the shots and punched Matt in the nose. He then jumped over Matt and began to attack him. Goldnight was ready. He lunged forward and plunged his blaster inside Bossks mouth and fired. Bossk howled with pain. Fett emerged, holding a Republic Officer Hostage. Goldnight knew it was time to leave. He fired several shots at Boba before using the Force to dash to his ship. Finishing The Bando Gora After being sent out of the Guild for returning empty handed again, Goldnight took a Huge Bounty from a anonymous client. The offer was worth 15 Million credits. However, the task was to destroy the Bando Gora for good.Goldnight happily accepted the task and began to purchase weapons he may need. These included a Cryo Cannon, A set of custom Pistol blasters, a Flamethrower and a Turbolaser which all act as heavy weapons. Intell For a while, Goldnight searched the outer rim for any sign of the Bando Gora. He knew that they had a secret temple which only 2 people had known about. Both were dead. Luckily, Goldnight knew that the Bando Gora had been to the desolate world of Orto Plutonia. Instantly, he went there. Goldnight landed his Starship on the outskirts of a Talz Tribal Village. He knew that the Bando Gora had done some recent activity here on Orto Plutonia, so therefore he tried searching the many caves. Eventually, he gathered that they were not there and began to search the Mountains. Again, they were not there, so he left and headed for the Villages. When he arrived, he was poorly welcomed. The tribesmen came over to him and began to sniff him for any signs of weapons. Naturally, Goldnight was covered in them, so he was taken hostage by the Talz. He was taken inside for questioning by them. Unfortunately, the Talz didn't speak Human, so therefore he was unable to answer as much as one question. He was locked away inside a Tribal Hut that nobody could have entered, unless they wanted a massive cold and happened to have a Flamethrower on them. Just when he Lost all hope, An Anonymous Man walked into the hut, Armed with a blaster and a Flamethrower. Without looking at Goldnight, He Threw the blaster to him before running off into the cold weather. When he had relieved himself of Binders, He listened in on one of the Talz talking in Human Dialog over a Comlink to someone. Shocked, He peeped around where he was hiding and saw that the Talz was talking to a Trandoshan. He instantly recognized that the Trandoshan was the Bando Gora Leader, Piro. When the 2 had finished talking and the Talz turned off the comlink, Matt leaped from behind and took the Talz By the Throat. He then took the Creature back to his Starship, before heading to planet Mygeeto. Searching a Factory After escaping Orto Plutonia and landing on Mygeeto, Matt Attempted to try to understand what he would do next. He had a Hostage and a possibility to Worm out some information. Therefore, he decided to question the Talz. Fortunately, The creature was not as strong believed as many others in it's tribe. From what he learned, The Bando Gora had a Factory on a Distant planet just outside the Galaxy, In the unknown regions. Goldnight was fearless of the Unknown regions for he had been born on a Planet there. He decided to Kill the Talz before moving on and finding the Factory. When he emerged from Hyperspace, his force senses told him that something definitely wasn't right about the Factory. Nevertheless, he flew down and landed, Before attempting to find it. He found the Factory easily, and therefore began to search it. Ever since Jango Fett had been here, Nobody had wondered the Factory's Corridors....Or so Goldnight thought. Matt was certain that he was alone, So therefore he placed his blasters low in their holsters, Though he held onto them just in case. He suddenly realized that there were unusual markings on the walls. They did not seem to be in a pattern, though they all wandered down the corridor. With a Jolt of understanding, he realized that they were blaster marks. They looked like they had been fired down the corridor from a way down, And then the shooter must have ran after someone...or something. Goldnight examined them and knew suddenly whose Blaster Shots they were. They were none other than Jango fetts Blaster Shots. Goldnight followed the Blaster shots for a while. He was lucky Fett had missed his target a lot, or else Goldnight would not be following this path. The Shots lead him to a Control Tower, Where Fett seemed to have finally hit his target. Goldnight saw green blood splattered over the tower surface. He realized suddenly that the Blaster Marks were not only failed shots, But they were tracks for someone. Matt went up the tower and realized it was a Communications room. Using his advanced skills in I.T, Goldnight Hacked into a Recent call made By a Bando Gora warrior. Confused, Goldnight began to listen. Apparently, Piro had ordered several of his finest Slave Captains to capture innocent civilians and turn them into Bando Gora Slaves. Then, Piro would assault Republic and Separatist outposts and attack both Armies. Goldnight knew he had to stop Piro. Piro was suddenly about to say the location of the Bando Gora Temple. Suddenly, A Blast shot through the dark window of the Bando Gora Communications Room and destroyed the Record of the call. Matt looked up and saw the cold red eyes of A Bando Gora Sniper staring angrily at him. Matt shot 3 blasts out of his pistol and caught the Sniper in the chest, Head and neck. Matt then looked down at the records and saw that a Toxic dart had ripped it's way into the Record. The Record was destroyed and this was the only way to receive information on the Bando Gora. Matt decided to find someone in order to help him repair the Record. Trapping a Jedi Goldnight knew that the only way to repair a Record that was almost destroyed was to get a fully trained Jedi to do it for you. Therefore, he searched online for Jedi Distress signals. He searched especially for old ones, for he knew that the jedi would immediately come if they had heard about something that had not been heard about in a while. Eventually, Goldnight found the right one and then activated it's signal. Matt waited for days. After a week of waiting, a Jedi Knight arrived. The Jedi's starfighter docked in the landing bay on the small station Goldnight was on. The Jedi then got out and searched the inner working of the ship. Goldnight looked at the Jedi. He was Human, Male and had Green eyes. Much like Matt. Goldnight activated the Distress signal directly next to where the Record was. The Jedi would be able to sense the distress call in the force. Matt only knew it was active because he had some force pertential. Though he hardly ever used it. The Jedi was lead through the station until he found the Record. Curious, The jedi picked it up. For a heart-stopping moment he stared at it. Then, the Jedi used the force to mend the tapes together. Goldnight emerged from behind the door. The Jedi spun around. Matt chuckled and fired a shot at the jedi from a distance. The Jedi dashed past the shot and moved to attack Goldnight. Goldnight kicked the Jedi in the ribs and stole one of his lightsabers. He then raised it and lowered it in a parallel formation with that of the Jedi. Goldnight spun on his heels, Ducked under savage strikes and leaped backwards out of the way of several of the Jedi's blows. Goldnight suddenly had an idea. Using the force, He summoned the Jedi's other lightsaber to him, skidded on his back through the Jedi's legs and activated the 2 blades. The Jedi was killed instantly, And Goldnight had a repaired record. Matt: "Thanks" Jedi: "Thanks for what?" Matt: "For repairing my Record" Finding the Temple The Repaired Record showed Goldnight that the Temple was on one of the Moons of Bogden. The Moon of Bogden was a Dark place where hardly anyone had ever set foot. An Ideal place for a secret organization. Goldnight immediately landed there and began to search for The Temple. Wbhile he searched, he was weary that he was being slightly watched. Matt knew he must trust in his senses, for they were usually right. He looked up and saw that it was raining heavily. Matt didn't care. He liked the rain. It reminded him of his enemies blood. Goldnight began to walk through the rain, still aware of many enemies presence. For the First time, Goldnight tried Force Sight. His eyes closed and his thoughts cleared. he could see all around him and beyond. His body was a mere Blue figure, And that of his enemies a dark blood red. Goldnight dwelt in the force, alerting him to danger. Danger was everywhere on this rock. He continued walking. He could see everything that posed a threat. He still continued walking. He stared down at his belt. Apart from his Pistols and Rifle, he saw two Lightsabers attached. The Lightsabers that were made from a Master Jedi Craftsman. He chuckled at the thought that he had killed a jedi single handed. He Continued walking. He stared up suddenly as he saw the temple. Lightning had badly damaged it, for several Pillars of the Bando Gora's Slaves had suddenly got no heads. He could see several winged creatures flying above the temple. Matt watched as one of them was shot from the sky by Another Bando Gora Sniper. He stared, and did something he would never have been able to do before. He threw one of the Lightsabers he had stolen from the Jedi directly at the Sniper. The Sniper did not scream: he did not do anything. He lay there and suddenly the top half of his body fell from the platform. Goldnight laughed quietly and carried on inside the temple. Searching the Temple Goldnight entered the Temple. His Instincts were Craving for him to turn around, Head back to his ship and fly as far away as possible. However his legs seemed to have a mind of their own for he continued into the temple. He searched for a Living thing that had not been damaged or altered by the Bando Gora. He found one living thing. Also one dead thing. The Living thing was the Trandoshan Piro. The Dead thing was Komari Vosa. Komari Vosa. Goldnight had heard of her somewhere before but Goldnight couldn't think where. He knew that he had to investigate. He headed for where the presence felt strongest. Suddenly, Goldnight was ambushed by Dozens of Bando Gora Slaves. They came at him, leaping towards him like evil red eyed monsters. Goldnight began to fire but knew there was no hope of surviving. Suddenly, he remembered the Force was inside him. Around Him. He used rage. Pure rage. Rage that was targeted at one person. Piro. He unleashed a roaring force repulse that sent all the Slaves flying away from him. The Blast even destroyed several of the Decayed Pillars. When he unleashed the Repulse, he felt wrong. He felt like a burglar stealing from the nicest of people. He now felt different. He felt contaminated. Verminated. He felt although he had betrayed what he had believed in. Matt knew that he must never do a Repulse again. He walked further on into the temple. There were still hundreds of Bando Gora slaves, though the majority of them had just been killed by his repulse. He walked further into the temple, and though he met several slaves, he shot all of them from a safe distance. While he walked, He planted small mines against the walls so they would come in use. The Force suddenly felt disturbed. Unusual. Although something was coming back to life. Coming back from the long dead. Goldnight suddenly realized what it was, and a shockwave of fear roared through Matt. He began to sprint, leaving nothing but small clouds of dust behind him. The Force directed him through a small chamber, where he saw Blaster Marks against the walls. These again must have been Jango Fett. The Force felt even worse now. He sprinted a bit further and stopped outside a large chamber. Komari Vosa was standing at the other end of the Chamber.Her Sith lightsabers were by her side. Piro must have made her these. Goldnight raised his blasters in a a combat position. Then Komari Vosa turned slowly around. Vosa:"I expect you are here to defeat me, Just like that Foul Hunter Jango Fett." Matt:" Not only you. But this organization. You stole my parents from me. That is the worse Mistake you will ever make" Goldnight activated his sabers. Vosa did the same. They began to fight. Fett had told Goldnight that wrapping her up was her weakness. But it seemed impossible. Vosa ducked, parried and leaped over Goldnight's blows. She cackled evily while she fought. Suddenly, He remembered. The Force. Vosa leaped over Matt's head and stood a few metres away. Goldnight flung his sabers at her. She was unprepared for the attack, for she barely leaped over the Throw. She did however destroy one of her feet. Smiling, Goldnight attacked Vosa one last time. With only one foot, Vosa was unable to prepare for Goldnights attacks. Suddenly, Vosa used force Choke on Goldnight. Goldnight fell before her, Looking down at the ground. Vosa stared him in the eye, before raised her saber to Kill Goldnight. She suddenly screamed with pain as her spine broke in 2. Matt stood up and now looked down at Vosa's corpse, and Fired his blaster at her head. He felt relieved. Glad that he had defeated a Bando Gora Leader. But it wasn't over yet. Piro would be leaving in a secret ship somewhere. Matt didn't need to worry about him: He would be dead without Goldnight doing anything. Before Goldnight went anywhere, He equipped his flamethrower and burnt the entrance to the Temple. Matt headed back for his ship and as he had predicted, The Bando Gora Temple exploded and burst into flames. It was also not only his flamethrower that had destroyed the temple, But merely the Mines setting off in the hall when Piro Ran to escape the Burning Building. Life after After defeating the Bando Gora, Goldnight flew and settled on the Planet Bespin. He was treated like a hero, For news broke out that Goldnight had exterminated the Bando Gora. However, Matt wanted a Simple life: a Life without being questioned by civialians. Matt still took Bounty's, Though he went for more quiet Bounty's so that it would not be noticed. Cooking Breakfast.png|Me cooking Breakfast Going to Bed.png|Me Going to bed one night Walkies!.png|Walkies! Watching TV.png|Matt chilling after a stressful day. Delivering On Felucia The First Bounty Goldnight accepted was a small Delivery on the World Felucia. Flying over Felucia.png|Goldnight flying over the World of Felucia Starhawk chase.png|Vulture Droids swarming the Starhawk (Goldnight's Bucket of Bolts) Flying Over Felucia 3.png|Me Flying the Starhawk on Auto Pilot while shooting at The Vulture Droids It was simple: Deliver some food to Farmers and then get paid. Matt set out to go to Felucia, but found a Seperatist Vulture Droid Station orbiting the planet. Goldnight was instantly ambushed by Vulture Droids and Matt had to retreat to the planet The Droids followed him down to the Planet. Matt saw the wreckage of a Jedi Shuttle on the Planet and Curiosity momentarily filled Goldnight's brain. However, Matt continued and began to shoot the droids down. He then began to search for the Farmers. It took him a day to find them. He landed and found that the Farm had been shellshocked. Cassiss, The Leader of the farmers, Explained what had happened. Apparently, the jedi Shuttle Matt had seen was carrying 3 jedi- Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker and Obi-wan Kenobi. They had crashed and had pleaded for the Bounty Hunters they had hired to transport them to a Republic Outpost. The Bounty Hunters had refused and had said that they would not leave until they had finished their Bounty. Then Pirates had arrived and had fought the Farmers and their Hunters. The Jedi had been involved at the last second. Goldnight listened, and then handed over the Supplies. The Farmers handed Matt some cash, though he gave it them back and told them they deserved it. Revisiting Lehon Matt constantly felt like Revisiting his Homeworld, Lehon. When he was Younger, his father had told him that there were other Timelords there, who were in hiding from both the Jedi and The Sith. Also, his Father had told him that his TARDIS was still waiting for him to Return. Matt therefore flew out to the Unknown regions. Starhawk's computer systems could not locate It's location. Matt discarded his Computer's efforts to turn him around. Matt flew to Lehon: And instantly his Force Pertential told him that they were still there. He landed and saw 2 Things. The First was a small Sonic Screwdriver that Timelords usually wielded. The Second was a Black TARDIS, sitting there like it was expecting a visitor. Matt stared at it, Blinking through the Darkness that surrounded the Planet. He saw a Noticed pinned to It's door say the Following words: Dear Matt, I know that you think I am dead: but believe me I am still alive. I survived that Bando Gora attack on our home all those years ago. I was slaughtered then, but I barely escaped into this TARDIS. I then travelled back before the attack and changed my fate. You still live for one reason: Me. I moved you into the TARDIS and left you in the Wild. Before I deserted you, I wiped your memory of this event. I edited your Memory of it by putting it that both me and your mother died. I then left and have watched you grow up. I saw your Military career and I saved you from those Deadly Battle Droids. I have however had to deal with things in another Galaxy. You won't Believe what I have dealt with! But now I have left you my 2 most Valuable Items. Your Sonic Screwdriver and your very own TARDIS. I must conclude this letter by saying that I am always here for you when you are in need of me. Good Luck in the Universe! Your Father Matt placed the letter in his pocket Before Moving on and Picking up the Sonic Screwdriver. He then entered the TARDIS. The Interior was of excellent design. The walls looked like average walls in a TARDIS, with small and Large Holes in. He stared one last time at his fathers letter, before moving to the Control Console. The TARDIS was larger than he had ever dreamed. He had several Bedrooms, some old and manky, others new and high tech. Matt chose one of the newer bedrooms where he placed his belongings. Exploring the Universe and beyond Matt deserted his Starfighter and flew the TARDIS. As he was partially Timelord, he knew exactly where to press and where to pull/push. He started by hanging around in space. He flew the TARDIS into several points in the Galaxy's history. This included The start of the Clone Wars. He often met the Infamous Bariss Tate ( Who later became his Travelling Companion). Matt travelled into A whole different galaxy, where he incountered the Daleks. The Daleks Matt incountered were the new Daleks. He accidently crashed his TARDIS aboard A Dalek ship, causing extreme damage to the Saucer. The Daleks attempted to Exterminate him, Though Matt shot several of them in the eye before escaping. Matt escaped the Daleks and arrived on Earth. He looked unusual, though he rapidly left. Matt left the Milky Way and returned into The Universe Beyond, Where The Clone Wars Continued. Regenerating After escaping the Daleks and returning to the usual universe, Matt landed his TARDIS at Bespin, where he gathered his belonging together and flew to a Republic Battlefield to aid the Seperatists. As Matt landed, Republic Gunships ambushed the TARDIS before it landed. The TARDIS wasn't destroyed, but it was slightly damaged. Matt landed on the Seperatist front lines and instantly, the TARDIS was ambushed by Republic troops. They forced open the doors and shot Matt. They instantly left and Matt was about to perish. Suddenly, Matt's hands began to glow Yellow. Then he felt a surge bubbling through him. Then he suddenly could not stop as fire emerged from his hands and his neck. Matt felt terrible pain and then it was over. Matt checked himself in the mirror, only to find that he had a weird haircut, a strange nose and that his clothes were slightly too small for him. Landing the TARDIS at Bespin After flying the TARDIS and regenerating, Matt wished to return home and see bespin for what it was. Category:Male Characters Category:Saber Master Category:Humans Category:Duelist Category:Heroes of Geonosis Category:The Unyielding Category:Blademaster Category:Heroes of the 104th Category:Spy Category:ARC Trooper Category:Seperatist Category:Heroes of Ryloth Category:Master Builder Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Sentinel Category:Warrior Category:Vareels Bounty Hunters Category:Engineer Category:Gunslinger